


One Big Mess

by LovelyLiliana



Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Miraculous Acts of Kindness, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: When Adrien finally moved on from Ladybug, he started noticing Marinette. But unlike Ladybug, it seemed she returned his affections so... He asked her out.But apparently, being in a relationship when you're a superhero, can be really challenging.How will they get themselves out of this one, while keeping their secret identities a... well... secret?





	One Big Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayuralover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuralover/gifts).



> So, mayuralover has been really sweet, leaving comments on a lot of my fics, and has also written some really amazing things y'all should check out :)
> 
> On one of my previous fics, they mentioned they love pre-reveal dating, so I hope you'll enjoy this as well! :)

It had taken some work, but Chat Noir had finally, (well mostly), moved on from Ladybug. He'd realized he'd never get anywhere with her, since even if he did win her over their masks wouldn't allow a real relationship anyway. They had to depend on anonymity, and being in a relationship wouldn't help that. But as he moved on from her, another girl caught his attention... The one girl in the whole school who couldn't even  _talk_ to him.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

He'd seen her with their other classmates, standing up for them when they were bullied, and too hurt to fight back, or when Chloe was being unfair. He just didn't understand why she wouldn't talk to him. But he'd fallen. He'd fallen  _hard_. So he'd worked on their relationship, pushing and pushing, patiently of course, hoping upon hope that she'd finally open up to him. And she did. They were finally at the point in their friendship, where she'd laugh when he did something embarrassing, and then  _teased_ him about it, and he could laugh when she somehow dropped all her books, while headed to their next class and she'd  _pout_ at him. It was honestly the cutest thing he's ever seen. So, he'd decided his heart couldn't take much more of this, how much he daydreamed of kissing her, and holding her in his arms, and calling her  _his,_ and letting the entirety of Paris know how much he loved her. Because he did, he really did.

So, he'd asked her out.

 

* * *

 

Marinette had noticed a change in Adrien. He was less active in Alya's discussions of Ladybug, never even _talked_ about her anymore, which was a norm for him, and looked overall upset. She didn't want to push though, they barely even talked to each other! (Though that was mostly her fault...) But then, after a few weeks, he started acting differently. She wasn't sure if it was just around her (although Alya said it was), or whatever happened with his Ladybug fiasco. He started talking to her more, in which she'd blush and stutter out a reply, started coming over to the bakery, started hanging out with her in general...

She liked it. But she wasn't going to jump to conclusions. She was finally getting somewhere with him, and no silly-little-unreciprocated crush was going to get in the way of that. She stopped putting him on a pedestal, and viewed him as a normal person. She could joke around with him, tease him,  _laugh_ at him, it was all a dream come true, and she was afraid one day she'd wake up and find out it  _was_ all a dream.

But apparently, she hadn't been misreading anything as he'd asked her out.

She'd said yes, of course.

 

* * *

 

They'd been happily dating for almost a month, when she realized all her hopes and dreams were going to come crashing down around her. They were in the middle of a date, and all of a sudden there was a loud crash outside, and a whole bunch of screaming. And what exactly was she supposed to say?  _Hey, I'm_ _Ladybug and I have to go save the city?_ Because that would go over  _so_ well. But he reacted first.

"I, uh, have to go. Nathalie texted me, and said my driver outside."

She nodded, to busy trying to find a safe place to transform, to fully comprehend the fact that he didn't even  _have_ his phone out, and it was on silent.

 

* * *

 

"Pound it!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir had just defeated another akuma, _Arbre,_ a tree-lover who was upset they were going to be cutting down the trees in her favorite hang out. She had been very tough to beat, but with the help of her Lucky Charm, a bag of nuts, they were _finally_  able to defeat her. 

"I-" They said at the same time.

Chat made a gesture for her to go first.

"There's somewhere I really need to be right now. Do you think you can help her out?"

"...Of course, LB."

She never commented on how he stopped calling her 'M'lady', (or how much she missed it).

 

* * *

 

She rushed back to the cafe, but couldn't find Adrien anywhere. Had his driver taken him home? She pulled out her phone and called him. He didn't answer. She was in the middle of calling him for the third time, when he came running down the street, threw the door to the cafe open, and rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, a worried expression adorning his face.

"Am _I_ okay?" She retorted, _"You're_ the one who took off in the middle of an  _akuma attack_ , and wouldn't even answer my calls!"

"I- what?"

He took out his phone, and sure enough, three unanswered calls from her were on the top of his message list.

"I had my phone on silent." He said, going to change it.

She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Adrien. I was just...  _Really_ worried about you." She caressed his cheek. "I don't wanna see you get hurt."

She kissed him.

 

* * *

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir were perched at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

She sighed.

"What's wrong, Ladybug?" He asked, looking up at her.

"I just... My boyfriend ran out in the middle of an akuma attack, he didn't answer my calls, and I was super worried about him. What if something had happened?"

"Your lucky charm would've fixed it." He pointed out.

"But that doesn't take away the memory of _seeing_ it." She countered.

"True."  _Was that how Mari felt? I must've really scared her..._

"My girlfriend... She reacted how you basically just did. But, what'm I supposed to tell her? That I'm Chat Noir, and I have to go save the city?" He joked.

"Maybe." She whispered, so softly he couldn't hear it. "Maybe."

 

* * *

 

They'd had three akuma-attack-interrupted dates in a row. Maybe the universe was trying to tell them something? Adrien texted Marinette to meet him at the park in five. She found him sitting on a bench, his knee bouncing, and by the expression on his face, she could tell he was nervous.

"Adrien, are you okay? Is something wrong?" She asked, slowly approaching him.

He shook his head.

"We need to talk..."

**Author's Note:**

> Cliff Hanger ;) ; I might possibly, eventually continue this...
> 
> I couldn't really think of a good title sadly, and am open to suggestions :)
> 
> I'd love to read your reviews!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com).


End file.
